powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Brave 20: Unlucky! Tanabata's Windfall
is the twenteeth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Synopsis While celebrating with Nobuharu's family, Amy makes a wish and finds that the next day it has come true. However, it turns out to be the power of Debo Tanabanta, who grants Tanabata wishes but the person will die the next day. Plot In Nobuharu's home, the Kyoryugers and Nobuharu's rest of family are celebrating the Tanabata party. But unknown to them even Torin, a new Debo Monster is coming, Debo Tanabanta appears to give many Tanabata papers to all people in the whole world.Unknown to Kyoryugers, the papers are coming to their place whereabout and The Kyoryugers (except Daigo) use the paper to grant their hope, while Daigo refer to do it by praying to the falling star. The next day, Amy and Souji appear at the Spirit base show their wish come true. However not for long, they suddenly faint and Torin feels the Debo Monster presence. The rest of the Kyoryugers are going to the battlefield and learn that Debo Tanabanta is the one who responsible for this. At first, they appreciate his doing until surprised by the effects of his act. The Kyoryugers battle but Debo nlater escape and the worst, Ian's wish to find a new fossil is granted and he becomes another victim. The rest of the Kyoryugers discussing about the rest wish with it's revealed that Nobuharu's wish is so he can touch so many lady (except for Nobuharu, the others have told their wish). The rest felt that their wish might be impossible to be granted until Ramirez (as Kyoryu Cyan) appears and give a box of ice cream from Belgia. While happy and Kyoryu Cyan is leaving, this time Utsusemimaru becomes another victim. With only Daigo and Nobuharu are the only ones left, they search for Debo Tanabanta only for Nobuharu this time become the next victim by surprisingly being touch by many women as thanks for helping them. However, thanks to that, Daigo manages to find Debo Tanabanta and battle with him, only to be defeated. Surprisingly, Daigo meets his father and this time, it's not an illusion. His father launch a Ki punch attack to Debo Tanabanta and convinces Daigo back to fight. Thanks to Dantetsu, the rest of Kyoryugers are able to return for fight. They finally able to defeat him. In the middle of their battle with enlarged Debo Tanabanta, Dantetsu gives Torin an unknown rucksack and left. Soon after Debo Tanabanta is destroyed for good, The Kyoryugers celebrate their victory and Daigo tells them how he meets his father for real. But later Daigo is surprised by Torin back home with the rucksack that Dantetsu has, wondering what is their relation. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Father: *Son: *Man: *Teacher: Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), Kentrospiker, Gabutyra (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On), Bunpachy (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On) *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor + Zakutor (Armed On), Ankydon (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Armed On) *Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Cyan - N/A Notes and Hiroshi Kamiya on the ending]] *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 42, . *This episode's title is a reference to Luckyuro's catchphrase. *During the end credits, voice actors Kenichi Suzumura and Hiroshi Kamiya are seen dancing to the ending theme. They previously reported that they had submitted a Kyoryuger Dance video for the contest that Toei held.http://www.orendsrange.com/2013/06/voice-actors-submitted-kyoryuger-ending.html **This is Kamiya's first appearance in Super Sentai; he will later voice Shou Ronpo in Kyuranger. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Brave 17: Clashing of Teeth! Kyoryu Gray, Brave 18: Caught! Kung-Fu Finishing Strike, Brave 19: Kyawaeen! The Stolen Family and Brave 20: Unlucky! Fortune at Tanabata. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 5.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 5, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 5.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 5, Blu-ray cover See Also (Fight footage and story) (Red Ranger's father returns) References External links *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢アンラッキュー！タナバタのタナボタ｣ *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢アンラッキュー！タナバタのタナボタ｣ References Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo